Un Conte de Noël
by Jenny-chana
Summary: Il est de tradition que Noël est une fête familiale. Mais qu'en est-il des préparatifs ? Venez le découvrir au travers d'une famille sorcière dont nous connaissons tous le couple parfaitement


**Auteur :**_Jenny-chana_

**Bêtas correctrices :**_Nanola et Archi' _

**Disclamer :**_Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling sauf l'histoire et certains personnages._

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

**_Un Conte De Noël_**

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Petite dédis à mes deux bêta : c'est pour vous ^^ _

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

Dans le petit village sorcier de Fort Augustus, pas très loin du célèbre Loch Ness, les habitants étaient occupés à décorer leurs maisons. Aussi bien extérieur qu'intérieur... Tout dans ce village respirait la joie de Noël. N'importe qui passant par là aurait pensé à un conte de Noël grâce à toutes ces ornementations. Et justement, un homme, en épais manteau noir avec une écharpe rayée rouge et or, était en ce moment-même en train de placer les arrangements lumineux sur un arbre de Noël à l'extérieur de sa demeure.

Elle était pourtant déjà fort bien égayée. Des centaines de petites lumières multicolores couraient le long de la haie, des gouttières bordaient le toit, le contour de la maison et des fenêtres. Une guirlande en sapin naturel encadrait la porte, ainsi que des centaines de boules et garnitures de toutes les couleurs et formes inimaginables, accrochées dans les différents arbres et buissons du jardin.

- Papa, papa. James ne veut pas que je l'aide pour décorer l'arbre de Noël du salon.

L'homme souffla en finissant de mettre en place la guirlande dans l'arbre.

- J'arrive Scorpius.

Le sorcier donna un coup de baguette sur les illuminations afin de les éteindre toutes. Inutile de montrer son chef-d'œuvre maintenant. Il suivit ensuite son fils à l'intérieur. Quand il entra dans le salon, il y trouva James en train d'essayer d'accrocher une guirlande au sommet du sapin et Albus à moitié dans un carton, cherchant certainement une décoration.

- James, ton père t'a pourtant dit de nous attendre pour commencer le sapin.

- Je voulais seulement mettre les guirlandes, se défendit le petit brun.

- Tu voulais aider, c'est bien, mais tu sais que c'est important pour ton père.

- Oui, murmura le jeune garçon.

- J'ai une idée. Si nous allions faire des crottes en chocolat en attendant ? Comme ça, vous pourrez les manger ce soir devant la télé et les mettre aussi devant la cheminée pour le Père Noël.

- D'accord.

La petite troupe partit donc préparer la célèbre gourmandise de Noël en famille, ou presque, attendant de ce fait, l'arrivée des retardataires. Ils arrivèrent moins d'une heure après.

Un homme brun fit son entrée avec une petite fille, au moment où James, Scorpius et Albus mangeaient leurs chocolats tandis que le sorcier léchait à l'aide de sa spatule le fond de la casserole.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, déclara avec amusement le nouvel arrivant.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que demain tu vas encore te plaindre à tes parents que tu as pris du poids.

- Le chocolat ne fait pas grossir d'abord. Et je n'aurais pas craqué si tu étais arrivé à l'heure, taquina le gourmand.

- Désolé.

- Lily, tu viens décorer le sapin avec nous ? Demandèrent Albus et Scorpius d'une même voix.

- Oui, répondit avec joie la fillette.

- Attendez-moi, petits chenapans, s'écria le sorcier brun.

Il se fit cependant attraper par l'autre adulte de la pièce qui le serra dans ses bras.

- Cela fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Je ne suis parti que depuis ce matin.

- Et j'ai cru que ça faisait une éternité.

Le couple, car oui, ils étaient en couple, se sourit avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants au salon afin de les aider dans leur dure mission : décorer le sapin. Avec un regard tendre, le sorcier regarda son compagnon attraper son fils aîné pour le porter et lui permettre d'accrocher la guirlande, ou encore aider la petite Lily à attacher le ruban sur la branche.

Il se souvenait très bien de leur premier Noël ensemble. Son conjoint lui avait expliqué que durant toute son enfance, il avait dû regarder sa famille décorer le sapin et la maison, alors que lui était enfermé dans son placard ou qu'il préparait le repas, et que son premier vrai Noël, c'était Poudlard qui le lui avait offert... Suite à cette confidence, il avait décidé que jamais plus le brun ne passerait un Noël à l'écart. Depuis, chaque Noël était ainsi, il s'occupait de décorer l'extérieur tandis que les enfants et son compagnon s'amusaient à l'intérieur. Quant au repas du soir, il était préparé en famille. Car c'était ce qu'ils étaient, une famille.

- Papa ?

Le sorcier sortit brusquement de sa rêverie.

- Désolé Scorpius.

- Tu penses quoi de notre sapin ?

- Il est... Magnifique.

Et il le pensait. Un sapin fait avec tant d'amour ne pouvait qu'être magnifique. L'homme se leva avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Et si nous allions regarder ce que donnent les décorations extérieures...

La petite famille suivit le mouvement. La nuit venait de tomber sur le village de Fort Augustus et, d'un coup de baguette, les décorations de la demeure familiale s'allumèrent. C'est alors que les enfants purent admirer sur le toit, tracés avec des guirlandes lumineuses rouges et vertes, un serpent et un lion entrelacés... Le brun serra contre lui son serpent, car il savait mieux que quiconque ce que représentait pour eux ce symbole.

Cette nuit-là, alors que les enfants étaient endormis, les gourmandises de Noël posées devant la cheminée, attendant leur Père Noël, le couple le plus improbable de Poudlard était enlacé dans le canapé de leur chambre, regardant ensemble un album rempli de photos et de souvenirs en tout genre. Ils se remémoraient les engueulades mouvementées, leurs nuits de passion, leur mariage, les moments passés avec leurs enfants et leurs familles... Et Poudlard... James y était déjà et bientôt, ce serait au tour de Scorpius et Albus... Une chose était sûre, ils y passeraient eux aussi de bons moments...

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous dire. La maison est celle de Harry James Potter et Draco Lucius Malfoy... Mais ça, je pense que vous l'aviez deviné, non ?

_~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~_

_Un petit OS tout mignon pour Noël, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu._

_À__ bientôt et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année._

_Jenny-Chana_


End file.
